


Little White Boots (Were Made For Walkin')

by gotenks (humanyubel)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: "Spongey Trunks" - Kiara 2017, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Future Fic, Gen, Neo Z Fighters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spongey Trunks, The Author Regrets Everything, Time Travel, and more - Freeform, i saw this when i typed the a in and its what kiara would have wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/gotenks
Summary: Or Bulma Briefs and the quest to find her dream man.





	Little White Boots (Were Made For Walkin')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunghime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunghime/gifts).



> This started out as Kiara wanting a fic where Bulma and Vegeta met in their teens. 
> 
> And of course Vegeta wearing battle shoes.
> 
> There is a part where Bulma's very crass towards the middle, she says a few things to Vegeta. Since Vegeta talks about being pure bred and how royalty would often marry within the family Bulma used that to rile him up and get him out of the room.

Bulma sat in the middle of what had to be the world’s tiniest room. There had to be some kind of mistake here. She had tried to wish for her dream guy but the dragon Shenron had said it was out of his domain. He was a damn magical dragon that granted your heart's desire if you gathered the dragonballs. “Out of his domain” her ass.

 

She had tried playing God you could say. Bulma was incredibly smart and unfortunately also incredibly stubborn. She had it all planned out. She'd scoured thousands of articles and had made a quiz for herself all in the efforts to find the perfect dream boyfriend.

 

Then the fun part came in. A little secret fuckery if you would. It involved a lot of probability, a number of classified things, and a wormhole. Just because she was told she couldn't do it, didn't mean anything. The only thing she had regretted was all the effort she had put in. It had taken quite a few of her Mother’s strawberry shortcakes to keep her sane.

 

Thankfully she had maintained her girlish figure.

 

Her incredible creation had taken her to her supposed dream guy…

 

Inside of an alien spaceship.

 

She tugged her wrists apart, as far as they would go, rattling like bracklets on a dancer’s wrist.

 

In handcuffs.

 

“Great plan Miss Briefs- why thank you Miss Briefs.” She expelled a frustrated huff.

 

She had wanted to find her dream guy but now she was on some alien Space craft, restrained and hungry. Now all she wanted to do was make a time machine to go back and slap herself.

 

She filed away the idea for further contemplation at a later date.

 

The sound of boots in the hallway alerted her of the approach of…

 

“Oh great.” She moaned as the door slid open. There before her stood the royal pain that was “Prince Vegeta of the Great Saiyan Warrior Race”.

 

“What do you want this time, your royal pain?” She spat the words out at him. She could've sworn a vein bulged out of his forehead several inches.

 

“Lord Freeza says he finally has use of you woman.” His fine brown face was schooled, features untelling save for his constantly angry brows. How he managed to sound so sarcastic was beyond her.

 

“I don't want to help him.” She tilted her head away from him, cherry red lower lip pouted.

 

Vegeta was many things, cute in a bratty way, mega strong. He, however, was not a being of great patience. Truly a man after her own heart.

 

He marched over to her in his little white boots and stupid blue tights.

 

He gripped her arm none too gently and hoisted her up.

 

She easily towered over the spiky haired teen. Even more so than she had expected to since she wore low heels.

 

He glared up at her, gloved hand still on her bicep.

 

“Woman why are you so damn tall?!”

 

“It's called your genetics suck and I'm wearing special battle shoes.”

 

“I'll have you know that my lineage is pure, and is best suited to rule my home world. I am the finest of my spec-” Bulma exaggerated a yawn.

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever, shorty. Who cares if your Daddy did dear ol' Mommy dearest  -his sister- doggystyle and she forced you out of her **** like some shit in need of a heavy duty stool softener some months later.” Vegeta’s face flushed an intriguing red.

 

“W-why I never! How dare you?! If Lord Freeza didn't forbid me from ending your pathetic existence I would-” she'd rather die than do something she really didn't want to.

 

“Hey Prince Peak, if your hairline went any further back it'd start at your butt crack!”

 

Vegeta growled and threw her back to the floor.

 

“I won't take this disrespect, someone else can take you!” He stormed off like a petulant child, gloved fists balled up at his sides.

 

Point one for Bulma, zero for Prince Constipated Face.

 

No one came for her so she went to sleep.

 

She woke up hours later, stomach growling. Her shoes taken. A pair of white boots sat slumped by her, as if they had been shucked off.

 

“Son of a-”

 

The door slid open and there he stood. Smirk on his face unreasonably triumphant.

 

Her heels fit him perfectly, she couldn't help but laugh at how small his feet were for a prince.

 

She sat there for a moment before slipping his boots on. Two could play at that game.

 

His smirk didn't let up.

 

He hefted her up once again and she follows this time. Plan formulating in her mind.

 

“Great job, Prince Shortshit! Now you reach my boob!” She laughed at his discomfort, she had plenty of pairs of shoes at home so he could keep those. He needed something to have a big head over.

 

Freeza turned out to be pretty ugly. Lazy as well.

 

“You'll need to unbind me if you want my services.” He'd fallen for it too, were all aliens idiots?

 

It'd been so simple to reach into her shirt and use the device that got her into this mess to get her out of it all.

 

“Bye bye~” she sent Vegeta a wink and then she was back in her room, everything untouched.

 

She slipped off the white boots she'd stolen.

 

“Hey Mom can you bring me up some short cakes?” She shouted. She could hear the clink of her Mother’s stilettos on the kitchen floor and her shifting to get everything out.

 

She flopped onto her bed with a contented sigh. Bulma turned her head to stare wistfully at the white boots.

 

She had a feeling that she would be seeing that short shit again in the future.

 

Bulma closed her eyes, content to take a power nap until her Mother was finished with her snack.

 

 

 


End file.
